


Champion in name alone

by Androfirestrike



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androfirestrike/pseuds/Androfirestrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire city of Kirkwall calls him champion, but he has not a single friend in the whole city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champion in name alone

**Author's Note:**

> Venting in the form of fanfiction because I can. Feeling kinda alone so I wrote something about Daniel Hawke, my Hawke who successfully rivaled everyone in the game and had no “friends.”

Daniel Hawke had no friends. He had loved ones and people he cared about but no friends. He was alone and okay with that. Or at least, he tried to be okay with it.

Everyone said he was an asshole. It was true, he supposed. He wasn’t a pleasant person to be around but he got things done.

Isabela always told him he was no fun and a prick. It was true, he didn’t like to have fun. He liked to get straight to business.

Sebastian hated his violent nature and said it was disgusting. In addition to that, the brashness and ruthlessness Hawke expressed on a daily basis made the chantry boy dislike Daniel quite a lot.

Varric couldn’t even stand him and Varric liked most everyone. Hawke and him just agreed to disagree though and in his own words, “Varric, if you want to write my autobiography then it’s just going to have to be unauthorized.”

Fenris hated Daniel too mainly because he was a mage. Daniel didn’t particularly care for the mage cause, but liked to remind Fenris that he was a mage and that he should damn well respect him which infuriated the Tevinter elf.

His lack of interest in the plight of the mages infuriated Anders too. Anders believed Daniel should have been wholeheartedly in support due to his own magical talents, but Daniel just didn’t care.

Even Aveline disliked him. He never followed the laws and didn’t care for law enforcement whatsoever, but that didn’t stop him from craving power. He wanted to be viscount but hated the law which made Aveline regard him as a hypocrite. He was to a degree.

His own darling Merrill loved him, but hated him too. He was adamant in having her destory the Eluvian because he cared for her but that just further made her angry. She was angry he wouldn’t let her finish the mirror but he wouldn’t let her finish it because he worried about her more than she could possibly imagine.

Everyone disliked him to an extent. He wondered why any of them even followed him around. He asked Varric about it one day, actually.

“Varric, why do you guys follow me around? It’s not like I’m friends with any of you,” he awkwardly began. The issue bugged him more than he wanted to let on.

Varric simply responded, “Believe it or not, you may be an ass but most of us owe you a debt or two and know you can get shit done. You’re the most important man in Kirkwall, Hawke. Why wouldn’t we follow you?”

It made sense, he supposed. But it still unsettled him. Hawke tried to not let him bother him.

But it did.

He was an unlikable man who was important. He got things done, but usually no one was happy about what he did. He got results, but that was all he got. He was a champion but the title was hollow.

He was a champion in name alone.

He had people he cared about. He had people he trusted. But he had no one he called friend.

He tried not to let it bother him, but it did.

He just never let it show because he always had more important things to do.

You could save a city Maker only knows how many times and still have no one like you for who you are.

Who needs friends anyways?


End file.
